Poltergeist the Kindergarden
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: The team is cursed and Nick has his hands full trying to lift it. Chapter 6 up.
1. Default Chapter

Focus: the group  
  
Status: short story, unfinished  
  
Special warnings: no  
  
Archive: yes  
  
Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist, the Legacy" (tm).  
  
Episode spoilers: none at all  
  
Summary: The team is cursed and Nick has his hands full trying to lift it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Nick stretched some, feeling totally relaxed after his daily run. He looked around the hall, smiling when he heard nothing else then complete silence. No Derek muttering to himself, No Alex dragging loads of shopping bags, no Rachel observing everybody, and most important, no butler to bump into.  
  
He had the house all to himself, he was going to be alone for the next couple of days. Derek, Alex and Rachel left yesterday, to investigate some strange occurrences in a little town called Peyton's place. Only the name was enough to attract some ghosts. Derek didn't want him to come along because Nick deserved a couple of days of. And who was he to argue with the boss? He showered quickly and lay down on the couch in the living room, planning to catch up on his TV shows. But as he was just about to  
  
turn the television on, the phone rang.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "A little piece and quiet is to much to ask around here." He sighed and walked to the phone. "Luna Foundation."  
  
A woman's voice on the other end answered. "May I speak to a certain mister Nicholas Boyle?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes, knowing there wasn't going to be time for him to take a couple of days of.  
  
"Speaking........what can I help you with?"  
  
The woman hesitated, and he heard voices of children on the background. "I'm an officer from the police in Peyton's place. Can you come to pick up Derek, Rachel and Alex?"  
  
Nick blinked, not sure why a police officer would address his colleagues by first names.  
  
"Is something wrong? Are they okay?"  
  
The officer sighed. "Well, I don't know what you call okay, but leaving your children alone in the middle of nowhere doesn't sound okay to me."  
  
Nick's jaw dropped. His children? "Look, I'm not in the mood for jokes."  
  
An angry voice answered him. "Me neither. I suggest you get them today or else you'll be looking at prison time for child abuse."  
  
Nick stared at the phone for a couple of minutes, trying to understand the whole conversation. But he shrugged it of, knowing a lot of things in the Legacy just didn't make sense. You just accepted it and moved on. He grabbed his jacket and jumped into his mustang, breaking the speed limits a few times as he tried to get to Peyton's  
  
place as soon as possible. He reached the police station at the end of the day, and walked in slowly, afraid of what may greet him there.  
  
And he wasn't disappointed, the minute he walked in, he was greeted by three little kids, hugging him like crazy. Nick tried to calm himself down, but looking at the kids again made him panic.  
  
There was a boy about eight years old, with long wavy brown hair, and big piercing eyes. A girl maybe six or seven years old, with long blond hair, big brown eyes and a smile who seemed to know everything. And then there was a girl about three years old, with dark skin and long curly dark brown hair. They were without any doubt, Derek,  
  
Rachel and Alex. He apologized to the police officer and took them to his car. He looked them over, sighing a couple of times.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Derek smiled at him. "Taking us home, of course."  
  
Nick just nodded muttering, "Of course."  
  
It was late when they finally arrived at the castle. Nick carried the sleeping Alex and put them all in bed, noting to himself he had to buy some clothes for them tomorrow. He fell down on his own bed, exhausted and still very confused. His tiny colleagues had no idea what happened, all they knew is that they were living in a big castle  
  
with Nick. And that was something he knew already. He changed into his sleeping clothes and was just about ready when a sleepy Alex stumbled into his room. "Ik? Me not sleepy."  
  
Nick sighed and made room for her in his bed.  
  
"Okay, Lex, but only for this night." And only because you're three years old now he finished the sentence in his head. Alex smiled and closed her eyes, already drifting to sleep.  
  
"Tank you, Ik," She muttered. Nick wanted to say that his name was Nick and not Ik, but knew she wouldn't understand it now. He tried to sleep as well and succeeded for a few hours, until Derek and Rachel decided he was good enough to use as bouncing ball. And Nick knew this had to be some kind of punishment. 


	2. Chapter two

Author's note: many thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Kiwi: I'm glad you like it. Little kids are always cute, lol  
  
Liosaxx: thanks!  
  
Natascha: as always thank you for the reviews you have given me.  
  
Aanekosikie: you'll get better in English, trust me. And I'm waiting for that chapter ;)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Nick decided, after the disturbing wake up call, to give the kids some food. And he needed coffee, badly. He sighed relieved when he had his first sip of the hot brown  
  
steaming liquid and the children were eating their bowls of cereal.  
  
Derek cocked his head a little.  
  
"Mother says coffee is bad for your teeth."  
  
Nick gave him a glance. "Oh really?"  
  
Derek nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, they'll go brown and rot away and then you have to go to the dentist."  
  
Nick looked at Derek now, never knowing that Derek would talk that much when he was young. "That's great," he muttered.  
  
Derek looked at him with suspicion, not sure what Nick meant by that.  
  
"You like your teeth brown and rotten?"  
  
Nick had the urge to roll his eyes, he just wanted to drink his coffee in peace, but that was out of the question now.  
  
"No, it was an expression, something you say when you don't know what else to say."  
  
Alex, who was following the conversation with interest, looked at Nick with her big brown eyes. "Why?"  
  
He looked at her, not understanding her question.  
  
"Why what, hun?"  
  
Alex giggled a little, thinking how stupid Nick was. "Why say that?"  
  
"Because grown ups always want something to say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To let the other one know they were listening."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nick blinked at her, wondering if she had a tape recorder hidden under the table or something and he was cursing the fact that he didn't knew much about young children.  
  
"Because grown ups are very silly."  
  
Alex nodded to that, accepting the answer this time. Rachel bursted out laughing, spraying cereals everywhere.  
  
"Then you are silly too!" Derek started giggling and Rachel jumped up, running around the table, pointing to Nick.  
  
"Nick is silly, Nick is silly" Derek laughed and joined Rachel, not soon after that Alex joined in too. Nick sighed, clamping his hands to his ears. This was going to be a very long day.  
  
After an hour, after Nick had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, he took the children outside, letting them play in the garden. He started digging in the pile of books he took outside; trying to figure out what happened to his team members. But with the sun shining and the kids playing quietly, he soon started to doze off. He didn't  
  
get much sleep and his body needed some badly. But after an hour he jumped up surprised, startled from his sleep when something very cold and very wet hit him on the chest. He gasped, looking at his soaking shirt and saw Derek, Rachel and Alex armed with waterguns, laughing at his face. He grinned, knowing this game very well. He faked to be angry and ran after them.  
  
"I'm going to get you, you little teases." He ran inside and grabbed a watergun from a closet, where he had hid it when Kat played with it a little to much. He filled it and ran outside, not surprised when he saw nobody there. He heard a giggle to the left of him and ran to it, seeing Rachel disappearing around the corner. He grinned and  
  
slowly approached the corner, jumping quickly in it's way. But to his surprise Rachel was gone. This continued for an hour or so, the kids were smart, they were  
  
fooling Nick, letting him run around in circles all the time. And then, when Nick didn't expect it, they closed him in, approaching from all the sides. Nick looked a little disappointed now.  
  
"Okay, I give up, you have won." He gave them his watergun, hoping they would have mercy on him. Derek grinned, an evil grin, which looked very familiar to Nick. And he knew there was no way out of this. Derek yelled. "Fire!"  
  
And poor Nick was attacked from all the sides, making him soaking wet. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note:  
  
Nids: thank you so much for the compliment. I don't have kids myself and I'm glad I created kind of like a real scene in that chapter. And I think our poor Nick is ready to strangle those little 'Angel's' now.  
  
Aanekosikie: Hey girl, I'm still waiting for that chapter, lol. But take your time, I'm still beta reader  
  
Nic: *blushes* you're giving me too much credit here, but thank you for the wonderful compliment. And you have a nice weekend as well.  
  
K: actually, I was planning on getting Philip in here, so that's a yes. He's already starring in this chapter  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************************  
  
Nick looked at the mess in the house, sighing. How could three little kids make such a mess? And why weren't they listening? He looked at his reflection in the mirror and wished they would grow up, for his own sake. If he kept this up, he would get a mental breakdown. He tried to keep the kids out of danger during the day and entertaining them. At night he was working to find some kind of cure for them, some way to have his colleague's back. And when he would finally have the chance to get some sleep, the kids would be up, demanding all of his attention. He didn't have the opportunity to sleep now for three days and he felt old and tired.  
  
He put away his book, cursing because again he spent the night in the control room without any luck. He dragged his tired body to the  
  
kitchen, making breakfast ready for the kids.  
  
Alex was the first one down, smiling brightly at Nick, studying him for a second before she started eating her bowl of cereals.  
  
"Ick?"  
  
Nick looked at her weary, his coffee mug frozen in the motion to swallow some coffee.  
  
"It's Nick, Alex, not Ick."  
  
Alex just smiled, her big brown eyes looking at him.  
  
"You look sleepy Ick."  
  
"That's because I'm tired hun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nick glared at her, wondering if she would ever drop the word why and let him talk without explaining ever word to her.  
  
"Because I didn't go to bed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I had to search for some kind of way to get you to your own self again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nick gave her a glass of juice.  
  
"Eat you breakfast hun, and don't ask so much."  
  
She giggled, knowing perfectly well Nick was getting frustrated with her many questions.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Luckily for Alex Derek decided to run in, grabbing his bowl of food, plopping down on his chair.  
  
"Good morning Nick." He gave a disgustful look at the coffee Nick was drinking before returning his attention to his food. Nick grunted something that sounded like a good morning but the young Derek wasn't to sure about it.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Nick looked at him, smiling while trying to keep his temper within his own mind.  
  
"I said good morning Derek."  
  
Derek smiled. "I know you did, just had to make sure."  
  
He ate the rest of his food, suddenly sitting upright when he remembered something.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Rachel is gone."  
  
Nick choked in his coffee, looking at Derek with big eyes.  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
Derek shrugged, not finding the news a bit interesting. "I didn't ask, something about exploring secret passageways in the house. But I'm not sure, I was watching discovery channel. It could have been going to a club too."  
  
Nick looked at him, ready to burst, quickly counting to ten.  
  
"What did she tell you Derek? The truth now please."  
  
Derek smiled, liking to tease the older man just to have some fun. "She was going to explore the house."  
  
Nick sighed, standing up. Great, now he had to look for Rachel now too. And he couldn't leave Alex and Derek alone. He needed help, badly. So he called the one person who might be able to help him in some way.  
  
Philip was there in no time after Nick had explained everything to him, concerned about the people he thought of as family. Nick opened the door, looking sweaty and covered in dust. Philip smiled amused.  
  
"Having a spring clean Nick?"  
  
Nick's face lightened up when he saw his friend, glad to have some kind help now. "Philip, am I glad to see you!"  
  
He surprised Philip by hugging the priest. Philip took a step back, eyeing the younger man he thought of like a brother.  
  
"God, what did ya do? Ye're skin over bones and ya look like ye haven't slept in years. Found little Rachel yet?"  
  
Nick nodded his head in agreement. "I did but she lost her bracelet and I'm trying to find it, but with the kids running around and it's almost dinnertime and........."  
  
Philip interrupted the stream of words. "Calm down Nick, yer getting on my nerves acting tha hyper. Why don't I take the kids out for food and go to a movie with them or something? Then ya can rest a bit."  
  
Nick smiled, liking the idea a lot. "Yeah, that would be great. Maybe I have some luck in finding her bracelet too."  
  
Philip grinned and walked with Nick to meet the children and take them out, leaving Nick to finally get some rest, if he could find Rachel's lost object. It took Nick two hours and a lot of swearing but he did find the small piece of jewellery. He made his way back to the secret opening to find it closed, probably by the wind. He  
  
pushed, kicked, shouted but the door remained shut.  
  
"No fucking way, this is not happening. this is not true."  
  
But it was true, as true as the fact his flashlight gave it's final beam of light and the world around Nick turned dark.  
  
"Oh shit," Nick muttered, realising it would be hours before Philip would return and then hours before Philip would find him. He looked up, wondering if the guy up there had a great time teasing him like this. He shouted some more and sat down, leaning against the wall, waiting for somebody to get home. 


	4. Chapter four

Philip frowned as he was rummaging through the house, and yet found no sign of his younger friend anywhere. He had been looking for two hours already. The mustang and bike were there, no jacket was missing, but the only thing that wasn't there was Nick. It did not make any sense to the priest. The children were already fast asleep after the very exciting movie; some cartoon of Disney which he did not even remembered the name of. Something to do with a blue monster.  
  
Now all he needed to do was to find the missing security chief before he could have some rest himself.  
  
"Nick? Where are ya?"  
  
Right, if Nick could answer that question, he would not be spending his time looking through the entire house. Still, somehow yelling always helped, if not to assure himself he was going to find his friend.  
  
"NICK!"  
  
He hoped the children would stay in bed, because no doubt his yelling was waking them up, or they would wake soon. He was so lost in thoughts that he did not heard the knocking on the wall not so far from him, nor the muffled sounds of screaming. Nick on the other end of the wall was getting desperate, he had been screaming his lunges out, and still his Irish friend did not hear hi, his fists were raw from knocking against the wall as well. He really felt miserable. When he was out of this, and his colleagues were back to their old selves. they really were going to owe him a big present. Something with chocolate and a nice long vacation.  
  
"Philip, I'm here, in the wall!"  
  
He wasn't expecting an answer, in the belief that the priest was already gone, walking his round again, that was until he heard the surprised voice of Philip, close to where he was. "What are ya doing in th' walls?"  
  
"Duh! I'm locked in the secret passageway, the door won't open and I can't go to another door because my flashlight is broken."  
  
There was a moment of silence before there was an answer, and Nick could hear that Philip was even more surprised. He could understand that, he had never known there were passage ways here until Derek just suddenly appeared in his bedroom. But of course, Derek had been presumed dead, so he was more shocked about that then the way his boss had found entry to his bedroom. After a few days he had blocked the closet that was the entry to his room, just to be sure, Derek in his bedroom without knocking was something that could not happen again, what if he was in the shower? Nope, it was better this way.  
  
"There are secret passage ways here in the house?"  
  
The ex navy seal rolled his eyes in the dark, and nodded, which was of course lost to the man on the other side of the wall. "Well they're not so secret anymore, now are they? Could you please get me out of here?"  
  
Another hesitation before the Irish man replied, as his brown eyes searched the walls, looking for a way to open a door he could not even see. It was madness, it was just a big wall to him, and there was not even a bookcase or something else they used.  
  
"How? There is nothing here."  
  
Okay that was true, he had always known where the button was, but to Philip it was indeed just a wall. After fifteen minutes of trying to guide Philip to the right button, the door finally opened, and he had to squint against the bright light. The priest laughed at he sight, there was Nick, again covered in dust, various webs sticking in his hair, his face black from dust, not to mention his clothes. "Ya need ta shower again my friend."  
  
A growl was all the response he received as Nick stalked away, no doubt heading to his room to shower and getting some rest. A glance at the clock told him it as three am. Time to rest indeed. Of course, Nick was not that lucky as he finally slept since days, that was until little Alex knew it was morning and so her time to crawl into bed with Ick. A deep sigh vibrated through the room, as one of the occupants tried his best not to burst into a stream of swears. Today, he swore, today they were going to return to their old selves, one way or the other, before he was ready to throw himself for the next train that passed through San Francisco. 


	5. Chapter five

Author's note: lol, I'm still pondering about how long this story will be, I hope it will come to an end soon, I feel sorry for poor Nick and what I'm doing to him! Okay, this is the second time I'm uploading this chapter, actually the third. I'm hoping the weird signs won't show up now, or else I'm afraid I won't be uploading any more chapters until it's fixed. I have my own fanfiction group on yahoo, where I will be updating as well.  
  
Aanekosikie: happy birthday then! Though it's rather late, sorry about that.  
  
Natascha: hello! Thought you disappeared on me. Glad to see you're doing okay, thank you for you comments!  
  
Vesu: I so know what you mean with the busy server thing, its sooo annoying. I can't stop swearing when I want to read a story and you can't even access it properly. I'm glad you thought my story was worth all he swearing and that you kept trying.  
  
Lisa: I don't have any experience with kids I have to say, so I'm glad I managed to capture those feelings. Thank you for your encouraging comments.  
  
Vee017: Little Alex is indeed cute, I lover her, even more then the old Alex ;) Here's another update, took me a while but we all know how busy real life is.  
  
Frances: erm, lol, he's not going to straighten out he mess, he's making it worse!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
"Nick, please, ya need ta tink about this clearly b'fore ya doing anything rash."  
  
A glare was all the priest received as he followed Nick to the front door, three kids close behind them. He had been trying to get the younger man to listen to him all morning, but Nick seemed to ignore him for some reason, a reason unknown to him. This morning the young ex-seal had been moody, brooding over his cup of coffee while Philip fed the three. Demons, that was what they were, Nick thought darkly, eyeing the kids who where shuffling their food into their greedy little mouths as fast as they could, before running off. No doubt of to look for some more mischief or plots to ambush him when he was least expecting it. First it was water, then it was a big food fight and they didn't even hesitate to throw mud his way. Demons, they really were true horrible demons.  
  
It needed to end, he decided, as he stood up abruptly, almost knocking the startled priest off his feet by his sudden movement. It needed to end today, because he wasn't going to survive another. He ignored Philip's worried questions, stalking upstairs to the control room. He had spent the rest of his morning there, consulting the current database. He gulped a cup of coffee from time to time, to keep him awake for as long as possible. And there, in that database, he found the only possible way to get his normal friendly colleagues back. It was a long shot, but it was better than to do nothing at all, while those little banshees were slowly destroying the Legacy House, and the security chief with it.  
  
His answer stood now behind those double front doors, while Philip was trying to stop him. "No," he replied angered. "I have thought about all the time and I don't see any other way." His hazel eyes flashed dangerously, making the priest take a step back. He didn't want to have an argument with his friend, but that did not mean he should listen to what he was saying. Philip had his church to turn to, Nick had nothing, he would be taking care of those devils his whole life, he wouldn't be able to go to bars anymore, to stay up late, to do whatever he wanted to do. No, his whole life would be about *them*, to take care of them, to fulfil their every need, to be a sweet and loving daddy. And he just wasn't daddy material, ever.  
  
"Think about the danger, what if it goes wrong Nick?"  
  
"It won't, now shut up Pip, and let me open the door."  
  
The protests stopped, even though Alex was bursting out in tears because she was scared. The front door opened, making young Derek gasp at who was standing there. She wore a long purple dress, with black lace and wide sleeves. Her black hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders while her neck was adjourned with various sizes of pentagrams. She was everything Nick expected a witch to be and more.  
  
"I believe you had a spell to brake?" She said in a low voice, looking directly to Nick with that. She wasn't a fool, recognizing a believer when she met one. This young man was going to pay her a lot of money; she would make sure of that. Nick nodded, motioning for her to enter, but she just shook her head, using some silver powder to spray on the kids, while holding up a rather large book, that seemed too heavy for her to hold. Philip was eyeing her with suspicion, shielding Derek, Rachel and Alex with his own body, glaring to what obviously was a fraud.  
  
"What do ya tink ya doing?"  
  
"Breaking a spell, sir, what else does it looks like? Now be quiet, step aside and let me do my job."  
  
Job? She actually believed this was her job? Well whatever she called it was fine with Nick, as long as Derek would be old, emotional uptight, fatherly and nice Precept again. As long as Rachel would be analysing his every more again while trying to get him into counselling. As long as Alex would worry about him again, making sure he would drive safe and didn't drink too much, then he really didn't care if she was walking around here naked while telling the world she was Cinderella.  
  
The words she mumbled were unknown to him, and by the look on Philip's face, it wasn't Latin either. It took her forever to read up this verse she obviously had found, and he was growing restless. Alex was looking at the witch with big fearful eyes while Derek and Rachel looked interested. But nothing was happening! He was so restless that his whole body was itching, and he longed to just run a few miles or something. Or climb a tree! Whoa, where was that coming from? Climbing a tree wasn't really on his list of workouts. Oh good, she was finished, now we need to wait for it to work. He crossed his arms, or tried to, when his sweater suddenly seemed awfully big. He didn't put on one of Derek's did he? He was just drowning in this one, weird.  
  
"It's not working," somebody shrieked in a rather soft voice, sounding somehow familiar to him. All heads turned to him, Philip's eyes widening in shock while the three kids were giggling. The witch seemed to get a guilty look on her face, shooting him an apologetic glance before disappearing quietly, just in case the priest would notice.  
  
"What?" that same soft voice now shrieked, and he winched, realising that the voice was actually his, making him close his eyes, count to ten and then look up to Philip. He was looking up to Philip! Way up, he was short, really short! What happened? More important, what happened to him?  
  
"Pip?"  
  
The priest was simply dumbfounded, as he looked at what had been his best friend about fifteen minutes ago. Nick was still there, that wasn't really the problem, the height was though. Before him stood a little boy, smaller then Alex with her three years old, with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, while he was drowning in a big sweater, his pants in a heap at his feet. The large eyes looked worried up to him, while that sweet little face had a hint of panic on it.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Oh Lord, this was going to be worse then Philip would ever had imagined, as he looked at the three year old Nick. 


	6. Chapter six

Author's note:  
  
- Natascha: good to see you reviewed! I have been updating more lately, I thought you were the one disappearing, lol. I really wish I could update soon, but I have many stories running, so I need to pick one every time I have time to write. And you know I love reading your long reviews.  
  
- Vee017: Yes, Nick has his adult memories, which is a good thing for Philip, but only the harder for Nick to deal with it all. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Philip glared to Nick, who sat scolding in a chair, while the priest was searching the Legacy database. The ex-seal was generally pissed at this new situation, now that he was stuck in that small body. The stream of curses didn't seem to stop anytime soon, curses that made Philip blanch in his seat. It was bad enough hearing those coming from Nick, but when they came out of the mouth of a three-year old......Sufficient to say it was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Nick, ya need ta calm down a bit, I can hardly concentrate."  
  
The glare he received only made him chuckle, the little boy sitting there was anything but a threat. He was going to call the London House soon, because he was not getting near a solution and he was getting a bit panicked. Three children and little Nick, how was he supposed to take care of them? He needed to get back to the church in a few days.  
  
"You don't get it Philip, I'm stuck in this fucking small body and I can't do a thing. I can't reach the computers, or drive a car, or work out, I'm stuck!"  
  
"I noticed," came the dry response, the only reaction the young man had given him all evening. Philip was frantic in looking for some sort of cure and he was just....bored, to say the least, and a bored Nick was a very cranky Nick.  
  
"I have ta call Sloan Nick. Yer getting on me nerves and I don't know how ta get ya back ta yer old self."  
  
Sloan, that was bad, he was so going to get into trouble when the Precept would find out Derek, Alex and Rachel had been little kids for three days. But if he wanted to ever do his own things again, there was hardly any choice now, was there? And so he nodded once. Philip dialled the London House and in minutes they were looking at Sloan, who looked rather sleepy, not quite awakened just yet. Ah yes, of course there was a time difference. Now they really were in trouble when they had to deal with cranky, just woken up, Sloan. The Precept studied Philip, questions in his eyes as he was not used to the priest using the comlink, or to be even in the House. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the little blond boy standing not so far away from the man that had dared to call him so early in the morning.  
  
"I suppose you can offer me an explanation for having a unknown civilian with you, father Callahan?"  
  
Nick darted closer to Philip, staring at the London Precept for a few moments before replying.  
  
"Cut the crap Sloan, it's me Nick. Some curse turned me into this and don't dare to laugh!"  
  
Sloan didn't laugh, not at all. There was a slightly amused curl of the lips but that was about it. At first he had thought the priest wanted to fool him, but something told him this young insolent brat that stood there like he belonged in the control room was indeed Nicholas Boyle, the house security chief. He did look like Nick when he had been young.  
  
"And where is your precept, Nick?"  
  
Nick actually winched at that question, looking like a very guilty culprit. That look pretty much answered the question, but the young child/man of course needed to elaborate. After all, the other members of the house were not only kids, they also had the minds of kids, something Nick did not suffer from.  
  
"He's pretty much in the same state as I am, only eight years old, in body and mind."  
  
At a not so gentle poke from Philip he added Alex and Rachel to the list as well. For a long time Sloan didn't say a word, as he looked rather thoughtful, trying to consume the information given to him. To his credit, he was calm, too calm if you would ask Nick. There was always silence before the storm they said; with the London Precept it was not different.  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow," he finally replied, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be taking some experts with me."  
  
With that the conversation was over. The young boy sighed, looking up to the man next to him, the hazel eyes even bigger than they already were.  
  
"He's really pissed, isn't he?"  
  
"Aye," Philip replied thoughtfully. They were in big trouble. 


End file.
